


Ce que l'on veut et que l'on ne devrait pas vouloir.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Episode: s02e19 Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality, Escape, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Introspection, Mabeland, Non-Reciprocal Love, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Regret, Weirdmageddon, fake world
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [2x19] : Drabble. “Mabel a voulu rester dans sa bulle pour toujours, de façon un peu égoïste, mais Dipper n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir, parce que, un temps, il a voulu la même chose.” One-sided Wendy/Dipper. Dipper & Mabel (relation frère-sœur).





	Ce que l'on veut et que l'on ne devrait pas vouloir.

Dipper se prit la tête dans les mains, et soupira.

 

Tout dans ce monde était tellement _parfait_ , et lumineux, et merveilleux, aussi.

 

C'en était écœurant.

 

Et pourtant, il _comprenait_.

 

Parce que, dans ce monde, lui aussi pourrait avoir ce qu'il voulait, être avec qui il voulait, pour toujours, et ne plus tenir compte de la réalité.

 

(Oui, là, il pensait à Wendy, en plus de Mabel.)

 

Maintenant, il a vu la vérité, il a comprit que ce monde, en plus d'être un mensonge, était dangereux, il a vu la fausse Wendy disparaître sous ses yeux, et se transformer en choses immondes, une fois qu'il a découvert la supercherie.

 

Et pourtant…

 

Mabel a voulu rester dans sa bulle pour toujours, parce qu'elle s'y sentait bien, heureuse, en sécurité.

 

Et ce, de façon un peu égoïste, c'est vrai, surtout que pour avoir droit à cette parenthèse enchantée éternelle, elle a plus ou moins sacrifié les habitants de Gravity Falls, et les a livrés à Bill – sauf que celui-ci l'a manipulée, et comment aurait-elle pu savoir ?

 

Et  Dipper n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir, parce que, un temps, il a voulu la même chose.

 

Dans le monde réel, lui et Wendy, ce ne sera jamais possible, mais dans ce monde ci, le  _Mabeland_ , cela aurait  pu  être, et même si elle n'était pas réelle, même si  _cela_ n'aurait pas été vrai, au moins, cela aurait été quelque chose.

 

Il aurait pu avoir quelque chose, enfin, en tout cas, plus que ce qu'il peut avoir et pourra jamais avoir dans le monde réel, et il aurait sincèrement pu y croire.

 

_Sauf que ce ne serait pas vrai._

 

_Et alors ?_

 

Honnêtement  Dipper voudrait presque n'en avoir rien à faire, et ne pas tenir compte du fait que l'imaginaire ne remplacera jamais le réel, mais il ne peut pas, il n'y arrive pas.

 

Il pensa à l'oncle Ford qui se trouvait aux mains de Bill en ce moment même, et à l'oncle Stan, dont il ne savait absolument pas dans quel endroit il pouvait être, ou même s'il allait bien pou non, et il pensa aussi aux habitants de Gravity Falls, qui avaient tous besoin de leur aide.

 

Et il sut alors lui aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là.

 

Même s'il aurait bien voulu malgré tout, et même s'il tentait de s'en défendre, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'une part de lui aurait voulu que cet endroit puisse être réel, et ne pas être que l’œuvre de la manipulation de Bill.

 

En vain, bien évidemment.

 

Il repensa à la fausse Wendy, à ses fausses promesses, à ses mensonges, à ce qui aurait pu être et ne serait jamais, et il se mit à regretter d'avoir refusé, un petit peu.

 

Sauf qu'il avait fait le bon choix, et peu importe si cela lui faisait mal, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, et maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à aller libérer sa sœur et la convaincre que ce monde n'était pas le bon, et qu'ils devaient aller sauver le leur.

 

Et ce même si ce monde avait beaucoup de choses à leur offrir, quant bien même elles ne seraient que factice.

 

Tant pis…

 

Il finirait bien par guérir un jour, non ?


End file.
